List of outside references to Crash Bandicoot
This is a list of outside references to the Crash Bandicoot series. ''007: GoldenEye'' This game for the Nintendo 64 has a carving on a wall from the additional Aztec mission, which seems to depict Crash Bandicoot (or a look-alike) chained into an ancient torture device. This is ironic if it really is him, since on the Naughty Dog site, this game is stated to be one of the company's favorites. ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' In the first episode of this series named "When Pants Attack", Cindy threatened Jimmy to get her pants back by saying, "Neutron, prepare to face the wrath of Vortex!", a possible allusion to Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. Additionally, in the episode "Ultra Sheen", Jimmy, Sheen and Carl went inside a video game. In order to defeat an enemy, they needed jewels called Power Crystals that resembled the ones from the Crash Bandicoot series. ''Angel'' An episode of the series has Drogyn and Illyria playing Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, for the Xbox. Drogyn instructs: "It is a test. You must collect these Crystals. And fruit." ''Ape Escape 3'' There is a monkey in this game that is called Uka Uka. ''Asterix & Obelix XXL 2 Mission: Las Vegum'' Crash is one of the countless video game parodies that appear in this game. There is a bust of him in Little Venetia, which also serves as the loading screen for that level. There is also a totem pole in Pirate Island carved in his likeness. ''Baby Geniuses'' In one scene, one of the babies runs around in a closed mall and gets into a store, after which he starts playing Crash Bandicoot. ''The Country Bears'' A scene from this movie shows a Crash Bash poster on a wall. ''Croc: Legend of the Gobbos'' An ad for this game shows the namesake character picking his teeth, after having eaten three other video-game characters. You can see those characters' accessories lying next to Croc: Lara Croft's shotgun, Mario's hat, and Crash Bandicoot's shoes. ''Dawson's Creek'' In the episode "Four to Tango", Jen and Pacey prepare to evade the room when they hear someone enter the house. Jen makes it out of the window, and Pacey quickly dives and grabs a PlayStation controller, as Dawson enters the room. Confused as to why Pacey is at home on a school day, he questions him about this, to which he replies "Just playing some Crash Bandicoot". ''Dead Ringers'' Crash Bandicoot is briefly mentioned in an episode of this TV series. ''The Fairly OddParents! In "Dog's Day Afternoon", there is a hamster owned by the babysitter of Timmy Turner named Vicky, that resembles and parodies Crash Bandicoot called Spunky. ''Fanboy and Chum Chum When Sigmund the Sorcerer released his white bats, they looked very similar to the bats from Crash Twinsanity. ''Friends'' In the episode of Friends entitled "The One With Monica's Thunder", Joey walks into a room where Chandler is playing Crash Team Racing (specifically the track Hot Air Skyway, as Crash Bandicoot). ''Game Over'' The first episode briefly shows a Got Milk? ad with Crash Bandicoot on the side. ''Great Teacher Onizuka'' In the manga version of GTO (Lesson 176), a Japanese copy of Crash Bandicoot 2 can be seen on the pile of video games one of the characters drops on the floor. ''Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy'' There is one of the carnivorous plants from Cortex Strikes Back inside Samos' hut (albeit green). The exact same model is used, as both games were developed by Naughty Dog. ''Johnny Test'' In the Johnny Test episode "Johnny vs. Smash Badger 3", Johnny is rewarded by his mother with a video game called Smash Badger 3 (an obvious parody of Crash Bandicoot). In the game, Smash must defeat Dr. Swampbrain. He shouts a similar catchphrase at Smash when mad, in a tone like Cortex. Smash moves similarly to Crash Bandicoot, being able to jump, leap, and flip-spin. ''Johnny the Homicidal Maniac'' Characters from this comic wear Crash Bandicoot shirts at times. ''Kids World'' This movie contains a couple of cameos: it features a character playing the original Crash Bandicoot and a Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped poster can also be seen later on. ''The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night'' Crash Bandicoot can be seen frozen inside an icy pond from Celestial Caves, just past the fire room. The player can go right to the corner of the pond and tilt the camera to see him. He has his Crash Twinsanity model there. ''The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning'' The Nintendo DS version of this game shows Crash in the level Dante's Freezer. However, the player cannot interact with him. Despite appearing as part of the background, he is depicted as being cooked over a fire. ''Mad'' Magazine Crash Bandicoot is featured on the cover of issue 457, along with several other recognizable video game characters. TV The Cartoon Network series shows that Crash Bandicoot was a protagonist in a Mad sketch spoofing Franklin & Bash, a television series about two unconventional lawyers (with Crash assuming the role of Bash). "Franklin & Crash" act as defense lawyers for the Prince from Katamari Damacy, with several other video game characters making appearances as well. Crash was given a voice and a speaking role for this sketch. An animated sketch called "Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus" features the character with that name being tormented by other video game characters at school, including Crash. ''Mauvais Rôle'' This is a French animated short starring a generic First-Person Shooter monster who, after becoming tired of his role in video games, decides to look for a new one. After one of his several failed attempts, he is seen walking out a door accompanied by Aku Aku (presumably he was auditioning for the role of Crash Bandicoot). Aku Aku gives his usual Mumbo Jumbo speech and is smacked by the monster out of frustration. He later reappears inside a trash can, along with various video game items. ''The Mystery of the Bermuda Triangle'' This movie features Crash Nitro Kart being played at one point. It shows Crash Bandicoot in Inferno Island. PlayStation 2 1999 Tech Demo In 1999, Sony released various tech footage to demonstrate the PlayStation 2's graphical capabilities. Various recognizable PlayStation franchises were featured, including Crash Bandicoot leading a march of dozens of penguins in the snow. The number of characters on screen, along with the polygon shadows and cold temperature effects were a demonstration of what the PlayStation 2 could do. Crash and the penguins all use Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back models and animations, though the penguins' breath clouds were a new addition. ''The Simpsons'' In "Lard of the Dance", a picture of Dash Dingo, an anthropomorphized dingo character with a similar name to Crash's, is seen. Later in "Lisa gets an "A"", Lisa Simpson is seen playing an obvious parody of Crash Bandicoot. She controls Dash Dingo in the fictional self-named game, "Dash Dingo". A parody of the Warp Room from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back is displayed, where a floating head of the game's villain orders Dash to "find and devour the 7 crystal babies", much like Dr. Neo Cortex orders Crash to find the Crystals. ''Spyro 2: Season of Flame'' There is a trigger object in this game that uses the exact same sound as Aku Aku's famous mumbo-jumbo line, right down to the drumbeats. ''Spyro: Year of the Dragon'' One of Sheila's missions is entitled "Krash Kangaroo", a reference to Crash Bandicoot. Additionally, one of the riddles in Haunted Tomb presents "a bandicoot" as one of the possible answers. ''Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story'' In a scene from this Family Guy movie, an innuendo is made by Tom Tucker, which shortly reveals him to be playing a handheld console while saying "Eat my dust, Crash Bandicoot!". It's most likely a reference to Crash Nitro Kart, judging by Tom's sentence and the fact that he's playing on a handheld. ''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger'' A rather distasteful ad for this platformer shows Ty walking into a hospital, where 3 critters lie covered in bandages. Their charts read "hedgehog", "dragon", and "bandicoot" (and if these are not obvious enough, the patients are shaped exactly like Sonic the Hedgehog, Spyro the Dragon, and Crash Bandicoot). Everyone gets nervous as Ty passes by, and after he says, "Boo!", they all panic and have heart attacks. ''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End'' Nathan Drake is seen playing Boulders from the original Crash Bandicoot. ''Yes, Dear'' The comedy series features an episode with Jimmy playing Crash Bandicoot on the PlayStation. Category:Crash Bandicoot series